Cody Ford
Codysseus Hector Ford was a galactic re-known mercenary turned Gray Jedi during the Second Mandalorian War. Little is known about the former Tatooine native, but is well respected around the galaxy as a skilled warrior in multiple fighting techniques. He is known to fight along side Jedi Knight Revan Skywalker and many believe that the Jedi is the closest thing Ford has to family. Ford is also known for re-establishing The New Rancor, a cantina on Alderaan, first established by his father, Junoto many years before Ford's birth. Early Life Ford's father, Junoto was a strange man, he was a traveler and a charity man. Little knew he was a run-a-way Jedi Knight. He inpregnanted and married an Alderannian named Cailynn Sinara. They traveled the galaxy stealing from the rich and selling to the poor. Most of which, was illegal. Junoto and Cailynn were constantly being hunted by Republic forces wich lead them to hide out on Tatooine after a smuggling run on Corellia. During their time on Tatooine, Cailynn gave birth to twins: Cody and Raygan. They spent a few years more on Tatooine before a Republic official, named Fitron, found them and secretly executed the couple leaving the twins behind. The twins were given to the hutts and sold into slavery. Due to such, the children were seperated and the new owner of Cody had his mind wiped clean like a droid. He remembered nothing. Cody grew u p to a cruel Toydarian slave owner named Chahinco. He lived and worked in Mos Espa, the cruel people and terrain aided in building his strength at a very young age. Cody found an interesting hobby, hunting sand people when Chahinco had no longer use for him during the evening hours. Mercenary When Ford became sixteen his slave owner entered him in deadly pod races which was common for that area. Ford was amazing winning race after race, something he claimed was luck. A man named Victor Reznov from Corellia, purchased Ford from the Toydarian with a fairly large sum. Reznov was a merceneray who trained Ford how to fight and shoot after freeing him from slavery. Ford proved to be an expert gun man and warrior. The mercenary then sat with Ford one evening and began to explain to him the legacy of Junoto, but before he could tell Cody anything useful, Victor's home was invaded by Republicans and the merc was killed. Ford, however killed them all and fled the planetHe went around and searched for answers about his father, bearing Reznov's armor and weaponry. Ford followed a bread crumb trail of former clients of his fathers that lead him to The New Rancor of Alderaan. At this time Ford was 21 and the governement of Alderaan ordered that either Ford take the Rancor, or it be tore down. Ford re-established the infamous cantina and opened its doors to the public not long after. He used the cantina as a base of operations in which he would take missions from all sorts of fractions. Ford was a stone cold killer and he was good at it, but he was never corrupt. He became the best in the business and well known. That is when the Galactic Republic began to show interest in him. The Chancellor sent him to Earth to anihilate a group of assassins that had dealings with the republic before. It was on that mission Ford met his newest and greatest ally, Revan Skywalker. He aborted the mission when the planet fell under attack of the Mandalorians. Thus the Second Mandalorian War was initiated. The Second Mandalorian War Invasion of London Just prior to the invasion Cody was sent by the Chancellor to kill a group of assassins that made there home in London. Soon after landing on Earth, Cody discovered a fleeing Jedi, Revan. Cody recruited the Jedi to aide in his mission which proved useful because of the Jedi's knowledge of Tower 12, the London base of the Assassins. The two attacked the base and were proving successful until the Mandalorians began to attack. Both nearly dead, the Jedi managed to get the two to safety as then the assassin Grand-Master got them to the spaceport and made sure they had medical attention. After recovering, the three went and freed Revan's Jedi Master, Amulo Kent and left the planet. Back-room Deals Upon returning to Corellia, Revan, Amulo Kent, Cody Ford and the Assassin went to the Supreme Chancellor, where they where alerted to a Mandalorian Invasion, then the Chancellor attempted to take the Assassin, however the Assassin escaped the Supreme Chancellor's office by performing a Leap of Faith from the top view window of the Office. Once Revan and Cody left the Chancellor, Cody asked Revan to begin teaching him how to use the Force, but not to become a Jedi, but to become something greater, at first Revan was hesitant to teach him, believing it would be possible that he may turn to the Dark Side, but after Cody began to have him question the Republic, Revan agreed to teach Cody the Force, and so they left to go to Alderaan. The Start of a New Upon reaching Cody's grand-estate on Alderaan, Revan began to teach Cody how to use the Force, and how to wield a Lightsaber, they trained for months on end, due to Cody determination the training went on better than Revan had first expected, and he continued to teach him, but he didn't teach everything he knew, wanting Cody to learn new things without his help, which Cody was able to do. Eventually they went to Dantooine where Cody presented a Crystal to him, and he said that it was called the Mantle of the Force, which Cody would later use for his Lightsaber, the training would continue from the end of 2,001, right into the mid season of 2,002 ABY. When Revan believed that Cody was ready, they left Dantooine. Republic Betrayl Cody and Revan returned to Corellia, where Cody would go check to Chancellor while Revan went to locate Jedi that he could rally. Cody bugged the Chancellor's office and questioned him on the war and what was to come of the galaxy. Cody was no fool and he sensed something was a mist. He left the Chancellor's office and went to find Revan. When he got onto the streets he watched as General Fitron ordered Revan to kill another group of Assassins located on another region of Earth. Revan refused which sparked an intense battle. With this Skimish starting the Supreme Chancellor ordered the Jedi order to be attacked to give a warning, and also to have Revan and Cody as wanted men worth Four Thousand Credits dead or alive. Both Revan and Cody escaped Corellia and headed to Earth. Fall of Washington Both Revan and Cody was there during the Washington Battle, and they attempted to l ocate the President, however they saw that the Republic was now attacking the American's, and Revan believed that attacking the Republic would help in a small way, so both Revan and Cody split up and attacked the Republic Force's head on as they made their way to the Ship they had arrived in. The amount of damaged caused was very little, and had no real effect, but they believed it was still for the best, so they left Earth and planned to target the Supreme Chancellor. The Order of the Gray Mercenary Weaponry DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System The DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (DC-17m ICWS) was a configurable combat weapons system used by the clone commandos of the Galactic Republic. This weapon was a variant of the DC-15A blaster rifle, which was used by standard clone troopers. The DC-17m was much smaller and lighter than the DC-15 and more versatile due to the fact that it could carry three different weapon attachments, making it a ranged weapon capable of adapting to virtually any situations a Clone Commando might run into. Which made the weapon Cody's weapon of choice, the diversity of the weapon made it useful for any sittuation. WESTAR-34 blaster pistol The WESTAR-34 fired powerful bolts which were very effective at close range. The blaster was designed specifically for sustained close-range use, utilizing its dallorian construction to absorb more heat than a standard blaster. The pistol's expensive custom-made finish made it impervious to furnace fire. They are also small and compact enough to fit into a jet pack. It was common to see Cody use this weapon as a side arm. Gray Jedi Weaponry Lightsaber Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. Cody adopted the usage of the lightsaber when meeting and training under Revan Skyalker to establish the Gray Jedi Order to ensure peace unlike the Jedi and the Sith. The lightsaber he used was pretty standard however with an extraordinary lightsaber crystal. Mantle of the Force Cody discovered the crystal on Dantooine while hunting a rouge Jedi. When presenting it to Revan, he called it the Mantle of the Force. The Mantle of the Force was a powerful crystal rediscovered by Suvam Tan . It added a silver-cyan color to a lightsaber. He discovered that when placed in a lightsaber, its properties altered depending on the other crystals the lightsaber carried, making it more powerful in the areas that the other crystals improved; though it always enhanced Force abilities. Transportation The Endeavor The YG-4210 light freighter, built by the Corellian Engineering Corporation, was a very old ship model, predating the famous YT series by several decades. Designed specifically for space exploration rather than combat, the freighter was originally unarmed. However, after centuries of serving, most likely none of them matched the original specifications. Weapons such as blasters, ion cannons and concussion missiles were common in these modified vehicles. Cody not only added such weaponry but also included a cloaking device and a grayscale paint job for stealth operations and getting behind enemy lines with out a dog fight in the air. Cody takes great pride in his ship and wouldn't bear to see it taken away from him. Category:Gray Jedi Order Category:People